


Games of cat and mouse

by gomen__ne



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomen__ne/pseuds/gomen__ne
Summary: Thier instances of intimacy were short and could be counted on a single hand.





	1. Chapter 1

“Giving me the cold shoulder again, Exarch?”

He sighed. This was the third time the Ascian has visited him in the ocular to bother him as he observed the Warrior of Light. He was watching them search for the light warden of Kholusia. He had a hunch that it was Vauthry, his aether was always… strong for a normal hume. 

He heard footsteps approach from behind him, stepping closer and closer before they stopped right behind him. He felt the presence of the Ascian much too close for comfort but not unexpected. Emet-Selch had visited long before the Warrior of Light and the scions were brought here. Always curious as to how the Crystal Tower was transported to the first and the individual who controlled it.

First they were small glimpses of shadow he would notice with the intense feeling of being watched. Then an elezen—elven—man with dark hair and pale skin being added to the royal guard which was assigned as her personal guard. A man with no idea of personal space or respect for him. He wondered how he’d even gotten the job assigned. Before he could bring it up to Lyna to get him reassigned he was gone as if he never existed. Then he revealed himself properly one night in the Umbilicus when he was deep in research. Introducing himself as an Ascian who wanted to see their game play out. 

Before he could continue his line of thought he felt gloved hands on his shoulder, slowly sneaking around to his neck and jaw. The hands made quick work of lowering his hood as his ears flopped out. Crystal hand gripped onto his staff, doing his best to stay calm and not lash out at the Ascian. One wrong move and it could ruin everything he built up in an instant. Antagonizing Emet-Selch was not something he should do. 

The Exarch took a deep breath as Emet-Selch moved in closer, his head moving to kiss at his neck. Normally he would need to bend but the steps leading up to the crystal mirror thankfully fixed their height disparity. Something he wasn’t sure he was grateful for or not. Hands began to wander over his body before he felt them trail lower, hands carefully gripping and tugging his robes up. 

“Are you still going to ignore me?”

He kept quiet, staring at the mirror as their warrior fought against the two women who were in … jesterly robes. He only remembered them as they led him (or rather his illusion) into Vauthrys chamber. He reluctantly picked up the idea from the one currently feeling him up. Before long his robes were pulled up to his stomach, tail now being freed swayed playfully behind him. 

Ah, guess he couldn’t act like he hated this anymore. 

He smiled awkwardly with a chortle as he tried holding back a chuckle. He felt the Ascian smile into his neck before licking at the crystal crawling up to his cheek, gloved hands resting on his lower stomach and on the hem of his black undergarments.

“Must you always do the same thing, your ideas of sexual advances are as old as you are.”

“Hmm… why change what works..” 

The Exarch sighed with a smile, waving his staff to remove the image of Ran’jit fusing with his dragon. It would be a shame to not indulge a little before he had to… commit to his life’s purpose.  
Closing his eyes he leaned back into the other larger male who caught his weight easily. 

“Shall we move into your chambers your highness?”

“Don’t call me that, and yes. I rather not sully the floors of my ocular”

With a quick motion the Miqo’te was turned around giving him confusion before being thrown over the Ascians shoulder like a sack. 

“What is the meaning of this, I can walk on my own two legs to my chamber!”

“If you don’t wish to be treated as the royalty you are, heir of Allag, I shall treat you as I wish. Which right now is a prize to be plundered and enjoyed.”

He rolled his eyes with crossed arms, lips forming into a pout. Emet-Selch loved to tease and play like this. Something about how innocent and young he was. Although he wasn’t actually that young he could admit that when it came to things like this he was inexperienced.

Emet began walking out of the ocular, doors closing behind him as his footsteps echoed up the tower.

The miqo’tes tail didn’t stop wagging.


	2. Ripples

Finally.

He kicked off his sandals excitedly, tail freed from his normal robes. He canceled as many plans and meetings he could for today, made sure no one would enter the tower today. All for some good private time alone for a bath.

Xandes old throne room at the top of the tower has always had a constant supply of clean water due to the nature of the crystals it was made of. The water would flow down and be part of the Crystarium main aqueduct system. However, it was also the Exarchs private bath away from the hustle and bustle. One of the few times he could forget being the Exarch and relax as G’raha Tia.

He carried his basket of soaps, sponges, and perfumes at his hip. A towel wrapped around his waist as he dipped his toes into the clear waters of the throne room. He breathed a sigh of contentment as he made contact, his body slowly sinking down to sit in the shallow pool. He placed his basked behind him as he slid his body down, the water coming up to his chest where he sat. The waters were warmed from the sun above keeping it a gentle heat that was perfect. His ears bent down relaxed as the gentle ripples of water washed over him.

He cupped water into his hand, splashing it onto his face as it passed over the crystal on his cheek, some of it flowing down his crystallized neck. Letting out a content hum he turned to grab his sponge and soaps and began getting to work.

Hands carefully scrubbed at his normally hidden hair, the usual braid now undone as his red, now turning white, strands of hair stuck to his neck from the water. Suds began to form as he washed his head. A gentle tune forming from his hum.

_Stand tall my friend  
May all of the darkness inside you find light again_

Before he could continue his song he paused as he heard another splash of someone entering the water. No one else should be up here. He opened his eyes in shock, ready to jump into action at whatever was in the tower with him.

The intruder sighed as he waved his hand with a smirk. That same stupid shit eating smirk…

“Pay no mind to me, Exarch. Continue your lovely singing. I simply wished to partake in your private little bath”

A furrowed brow and a pout sealing his lips shut as he glared daggers at his… Ascian intruder.

“Could you not wait for me to at least be in the ocular before you pester me with your presence?”

Emet-Selch chortled as he leaned back, his body completely naked in the pool of water they shared.

“Always so hostile… You can put away the façade while it’s just the two of us.”

He pouted with a blush on his cheeks as he moved to rinse the soap out of his hair, dunking his head under the water where he could recollect himself. He hated this guy… and how he made him feel..

Emet-Selch was the enemy. Yet he felt something with him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe it was a comfort from the source that he missed. He raised his head out of the water, the Ascian now being gone from the spot he just was. Before he could scan the area for his presence he felt calloused hands on his shoulder causing him to jump.

“Calm down, it’s just me. If you jump any higher you might fall off the tower.”

Tensing up he balled his hands into fists before turning around with his brows furrowed angrily.

“And what gives you the right to come barging into my tower during my private time when you’ve been missing for 5 years!”

Emet-Selch arched a brow at this, his hands moving to rest on the others neck, strands of hair being moved off of the crystal on the other neck.

“Been keeping count? Didn’t think you would considering I’m such a nuisance.”

He bit his lip and looked down into the water between them, their reflections shining in the water.

“You’re a nuisance… but you’re my nuisance and you’re not allowed to leave me alone like that...”


	3. Feline Tendencies

“You don’t need to stare. I thought you’d like this.”

The Exarch pressed his lips together in a frown, his face conflicting with emotions of confusion. Emet-Selch has decided to show up to his private quarters in what he could only assume was his last victim to possession. A Miqo’te — Mystel, he had to remind himself— with an older complexion but much taller than what was usual for their race. Clearly it was… modified to better suit the Ascian. 

“I rather not be reminded that you possess the dead in order to be here”

“He was going to turn into a sin eater eventually, I saved him the pain of dying and turning. He practically begged for my mercy.”

The Exarch rolled his eyes under his hood, turning towards his desk to organize some papers and missives he had been sent in the past week. Small towns wishing to open trade routes with the Crystarium and various letters from Eulmore asking for them to fall under their rule. 

He felt the Garlean turned Mystel move around in the room before he loudly fell onto his bed before he heard… a purr..? He snapped his head with a glare and pout at the male on his bed

“Are you attempting to make fun of me with that new body?”

Emet chortled before flipping onto his stomach. 

“I’m simply getting used to this new vessel and what it’s capable of. Your kind have some unique vocal capabilities that the other races lack.”

The raven haired Mystel sneered, his posture appearing like that of a coeurl stalking its prey. It was unnerving how fitting Emet-Selch was as his kind. His dark tail laid on the mattress, it’s white tip tapping next to him playfully. The Exarch sighed before turning back to the papers on his desk. He really didn’t want to respond to a single one at the moment. Being a leader was not something he was prepared to do when he was told to travel through time and space to save the Warrior of Light.

“Come now Raha, surely you can put that work aside and join me for a cat nap.” 

His eyes went back to the Ascian, his body all splayed out on his bed playfully like a coeurl kitten. It conflicted heavily with the age on his face. He sighed before moving closer to the bed.

A nap… didn’t sound bad.

“If you insist.”

He furrowed his brows before turning his body and placing his hands on his hips in mock anger, putting off a tough and demanding front.

“But only a nap! As much as I would love to entertain you and your new vessel I have work that needs to be done.”

“Oh, you would love to entertain me?”

The Exarch sputtered, splash of red tinting his cheeks at the implication. The Ascian simply laughed as he reached a hand out to the other.

The Exarch took it as he was dragged to bed, his robes soon discarded as they prepared for a nap, their tails entwining as they embraced.


End file.
